


En Garde

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: What is mightier: the pen, the sword, or the needling?
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	En Garde

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "unexpected requests"

"You want to what."

Seiji's question was delivered so completely flatly that Ryo hardly registered it. There was no mistaking the dubiousnss in that one pale violet eye, though --

He grinned, leaning back against the coolness of a treetrunk.

"You heard me. Let's kill some time and spar. Nasuti's grass can take it."

The look Seiji shot him could've electrocuted him; Ryo shrugged and kept grinning. Who knew what Seiji was cranking over: maybe _him_ , even. Or the informality.

Well, he'd just have to do one better, then.

"If you want we'll just use brooms or something --"

Reflexes: still good --!


End file.
